I, Talia
by snakebite4
Summary: Kol and Talia Mikaelson do not need a pact like their three siblings; 'Always and Forever' or whatnot. Their bond and love are stronger than any other force in this realm. KolxOC (Warning: Incest)
1. Of Blood and Magic

**So I've been dying to get this out, I had this story for so long in my computer. I only own Talia. And yes, this involves incest but not in the gross way. You'll see**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of Blood and Magic**

 _The clap of thunder awakened Esther and she felt a surge of power ran coursing through her veins. Her hand flied to her stomach and she felt them. The feeling of joy and excitement sent smile to her face as she woke her husband, Mikael._

 _"Love, wake up. The babies are coming," she said happily. She had never felt like this, the excitement that rushed in her body, and the presence of magic that surrounded her. She felt wonderful. "Love," she shook her husband body and he was finally up. "Get Ayanna," she urged and the realization of having his twins fully wakened him up from his sleepiness. His first twins. It is truly a blessing from the Gods._

 _Mikael got up from the bed and slid on his tunic and kissed Esther's temple. He called out his eldest son, Finn who wakened his brother Elijah to help their mother. Finn grabbed a clean cloth and a basin of warm water with Elijah trailing behind him, unsure of what to do. Finn had done this when Niklaus was born and he viewed it as his responsibility to care for his mother._

 _The thunder crashed, hitting the tree, producing a loud noise that startled the sleeping Niklaus and he began to cry. Elijah, having nothing to do quickly went to comfort his little brother. The wind howled, slamming the windows opened and blew off the candles that lit the room. The little Niklaus began to cry at the darkness and Esther lit the candles again with her magic. She felt the snap pain in her lower stomach and grunted in pain, and Finn quickly held his mother in worry._

 _"Esther?" The sound of his father's voice ceased any worries that Finn had. "The thunderstorm is as worst as-" he stopped in mid-sentence remembering the birth of Elijah and he felt pride welling in his chest. They believed the thunders are a sign from the God of Thunder, Thor himself, welcoming the birth of his son to this realm._

 _"He's a strong one," he said to himself as another clap of thunder was heard._

 _"Yes, he is," Ayanna said, approaching Esther. "Can you feel it? Their magic?" Ayanna whispered to Esther and Esther smiled despite the pain._

 _"Yes, their magic is strong," Esther said. Finn hasn't been able to tap into his gift yet, although he had been eager to learn as he did when Freya was still with them. Even when Esther first had Freya, she didn't feel this kind of magic at her birth._

 _"Are you ready?" Ayanna asked Esther and Esther smiled._

 _"They are," she said and grunted as she felt the contraction. Then, it was chaos. The sound of thunder crashed the cries of pain coming from Esther, and Ayanna's urge for Esther to push._

 _"I see his head," Ayanna said and Esther's hold on her hand tightened as she mustered all of her energy to push. "There he is, keep pushing," Ayanna urged and with all her might, she pushed again. "We have him," Ayanna announced, tightening the umbilical cord and took the knife and cut it. She wrapped the baby boy in a cloth and handed it over to Mikael._

 _"He's quiet," Mikael said. It isn't a good sign, he thought before he realized something. "He's not breathing," he said, panic clawed to his thought. Ayanna turned to him and placed a hand over his heart before she heard Esther cried in pain. "Go help her," Mikael said firmly as he started to pray to the Gods to give his son life. "Come on, boy, I know you are a strong one," he whispered, placing two fingers on the baby's chest and pressed it firmly but gently._

 _The wind howled and the thunder clapped, and the room turned into complete darkness. Mikael almost cussed under his breath when he felt a strong grip on his hand. His son. With that, the newborn son of the Mikaelson cried, his voice was loud and clear, ringing in the darkness. The candles were lit and Ayanna and Mikael glanced around. He saw the look of amazement in the witch's face and look at his newborn son. Esther's cries brought both attentions to the woman in labor again and Ayanna said something that surprised Mikael._

 _"She's coming," Ayanna announced and Mikael lifted his head to the dark skinned witch._

 _"She?" he asked, surprised, meeting Esther's eyes and she smiled through the pain._

 _"Yes, we're having a daughter," Esther said finally and Mikael felt his eyes welled up in happiness. After the loss of Freya, he had been miserable and withdrawn from his family. Until Niklaus was born, when the little child had grabbed his finger and looked up at him with the same blue eyes as Freya had, that was the first time he felt a tug in his heart. The blue eyed baby boy had brought a smile to his face on the day of his birth._

 _And now, to have another daughter after Freya…no wonder his wife had been so happy and secretive about the gender of the babies. The news of him having twins had made him happier and now he had been even more happy, if it was possible, knowing he would have another daughter._

 _The cry of his newborn daughter was heard and Esther sighed in relief. Her birth hadn't been painful at all. With that, the strong howling of wind ceased immediately and light rain started to pour down. The sound of the rain and the sound of her cries mixed together creating a symphony and Esther was handed her first daughter after Freya. The baby girl cried, her arms waving searching for warmth and Esther cooed, smiling in great happiness._

 _Mikael knelt down next to her and placed their son in her arms. The boy's hand searched for his twin and at his touch, her cries stopped and a peaceful smile decorated her lips._

 _"They are beautiful," Mikael said, kissing Esther on her forehead and cheeks and nose, and Esther grinned. She hadn't seen Mikael this happy after losing Freya._

 _"What would you name them?" she asked and he stared at his son, who stared back at him in wonder._

 _"Kol would be a strong name for a strong boy," he said, remembering how his son had come to life as the darkness engulfed them._

 _"And the girl?" Esther asked._

 _"What would you name her?" Mikael asked and Esther was surprised. The custom had been the father naming the children but Mikael had known how happy this daughter made her._

 _"Talia," she said and Mikael stared at the peaceful rain outside the window and nodded._

 _"Kol Mikaelson and Talia Mikaeldottir, may the Gods blessed them," he said and Esther kissed her babies' temples lovingly._

* * *

 **Southampton - October, 2010**

A thousand years later, I stared outside the window, not flinching when the thunder hit the ground. I remembered the story my mother and father would tell us when I had been afraid of the thunderstorms.

They had said on the night of our birth, it was a heavy thunderstorm hitting the village. And as soon as I was born, the thunders had ceased and only rain started to pour down lightly. And not long after that, the sun would rise and they could see the dews on the leaves glistening like crystals. That had been how my mother decided to name me, Talia with the meaning of dew of Gods.

A thousand years later, I had stopped being afraid of the thunders. It took centuries for me to overcome my fear, even after I had become a vampire. But thunderstorms had brought me emotional pain as it reminded me of my dear Kol.

Kol had always been the one who had held me when the thunder began. Even when he was out hunting with father, when the skies darkened and lightning was seen he would drop everything and quickly ran home to ensure I hadn't known fear. He would hold me until the thunderstorm ceased and would continue to hold me until the rain stopped. I closed my eyes as my heart yearned for his touch.

"I miss you, Kol," I whispered under my breath, hoping he could hear it wherever he is. I sighed and removed my gaze back to the grimoire and took note of the cloaking spell used by the Salem witches. The Salem witches' grimoire had been gone with the witch trials and the burning of their houses but my connections had succeeded in retrieving it and I had hoped to used their way of spells in reversing the spells that Nik's witches had used to cloak my siblings. I compared the spells with the Egyptian witches' spells and hummed, thinking.

Kol and I had continued to study witchcrafts even after we've lost the ability to do magic. It had been a comfort to be close to magic even if we could no longer practice it. We created spells and magical objects that would allow us to use magic indirectly. Both of us had tapped into our gifts at such early age. Mother had been very proud of her twins when we made the wilted flower bloomed everywhere around the house. I remembered her laughter and her smile when she witnessed us using magic for the first time. She had said that she knew we would be a powerful witch and warlock as she had felt the magic when she had been carrying us.

My phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts and I raised an eyebrow at the caller ID.

"Still alive and kicking I see," I said sarcastically and she didn't reply with her snarky remarks.

" _Yes, and I bring you bad news,"_ she said quietly.

"Don't worry, this is not the first time, darling," I said silkily.

" _Klaus is alive but Mikael is dead,"_ she said and my heart skipped a beat and my mind went blank. Her words rang in my ears and I shook my head trying to process the newfound information. _"Klaus killed him."_

"Anything else?" I asked curtly. On the contrary, it was good news despite the little sadness that I felt in my dead heart. After a thousand years, he was still my father. We had a very close relationship despite his cold heart. But with Mikael dead, all of us would stop running and hiding, including Nik, which meant that would be no other reason to keep Kol daggered.

" _I'm leaving,"_ she finally said and I laughed softly.

"Of course you are," I said and there was a silence.

" _May I?"_ she asked, sounding annoyed but her voice was still laced with fear and respect.

"Your job is done. Have a good run, Katerina," I said and hung up. I leaned back against the comfy chair and shut my eyes. My heartbeat was beating slightly faster than usual. Perhaps it was the adrenaline. Yes, I had orchestrated the return of Mikael, knowing that now Nik is a hybrid, he would be able to defeat our father or father would have been able to kill him. I had instructed Katerina to inform the Salvatore brothers where my father was desiccated, knowing they would awaken him to kill Klaus. And my prediction had been true. Now, with Mikael gone, we wouldn't have to run and Nik wouldn't have any other excuses to not bring Kol back.

I smiled at the thought of my twin brother at my side again. And then, we'll have our revenge on those who've wronged us.

Nik, Elijah and Rebekah.

* * *

 **New Orleans – December, 1914**

 _"Sweet girl, how are you enjoying the party?" Talia asked the blonde witch. She seemed overwhelmed and smiled at her._

 _"It's…wonderful. It's quite a celebration," Faye, the witch said. The blonde witch had appeared out of nowhere and having lost two powerful witches, Astrid and Mary-Alice, Talia and Kol had decided to befriend the lone witch._

 _"Yes, my brother Nik really loves to show off," Talia said, rolling her eyes._

 _"Your family is quite something," she said and Talia shrugged._

 _"Well, if things go well, we'll contact you as the party ends. If you'll excuse me, love," Talia said and kissed her cheeks. Talia smiled at Kol as she comfortably took her place right next to him on the stairs. They posed for a photograph before Klaus began tapping his glass to get everyone's attention._

 _"As you know, when the Mikaelsons arrived in Louisiana, we brought with us the tradition of holiday bonfire season. Now, we invite you chosen few to join us in our family's own tradition of writing wishes for each other and burning them for luck. The holidays are a time for celebrating family, and friends," Klaus began his speech and Talia restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "It is especially gratifying in times when treachery runs deep. To know you have someone you can trust. A toast, to you, my sister!" Klaus said, raising his glass to Rebekah who smiled back up smugly. Talia and Kol shared a worried glance before the brother nodded._

 _"To Rebekah!" Everyone cheered._

 _Kol headed upstairs in a hurry while Talia split up, heading downstairs to find her witch._

 _"Stop it, sister. Nik knows," Rebekah said and Talia felt her blood boiled._

 _"You!" she hissed before Nik's voice boomed again._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the disturbance! But, what's a Mikaelson party without a little squabble?" Nik exclaimed and Talia used her vampire speed to quickly arrived at the top stairs._

 _"Nik, please!" she shouted, half angry and half afraid to death. Nik just shook his head smugly as he drove the silver dagger into Kol's heart and Talia screamed in agony. "Elijah!" she asked for sympathy and her older brother just looked at her in pity. Once Kol's turned grey and desiccated, Elijah laid Kol on the floor as Nik walked towards Talia._

 _"Hush now, sister," Nik said condescendingly, stroking Talia's hair. She took a deep breath before looking up._

 _"How many years?" she asked in hatred and Nik just smiled._

 _"Maybe now you'll learn the lesson to stop being such a troublemaker," Nik said with a smile that showed his dimple. "Without Kol," he added, before kissing Talia's cheeks._

 _"Nik no! You cannot separate us!" Talia yelled in anger._

 _"I thought it would be more fun this way," Nik said cruelly and Talia fell to her knees sobbing._

 _"I cannot live without him, Nik! You know that!" she said between her sobs._

 _"Exactly," Klaus said and raised his glass._

 _"To the Mikaelson twins!" he cheered and Talia clenched her hands in fists, but unable to do anything as her tears kept falling down and she stared at her desiccated twin helplessly._

* * *

 _ **So how do you like it for the first chapter? Leave some reviews and love below!**_


	2. Of Home and Hell

**Thank you so much for the love! Talia arrives in Mystic Falls and meet the Salvatore brothers xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Of Home and Hell**

It is truly ironic how I ended up back here. This place was now called Mystic Falls, in Virginia. I remembered coming back here several times on purpose with Kol. The last time we were here was back then in 20th century with Sage, Finn's lover. That was also the time where I met the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, just to show how small the world really is, and how everyone is perfectly entwined. It was also around seven years before the stupid Christmas party where Kol was daggered without me.

Kol and I had been inseparable since birth. Whenever he was daggered, I was too. And whenever Klaus decided to wake one of us up, he'd always been forced to undagger the other as well. His act of separating me and Kol by leaving me undaggered was beyond cruel.

He knew I could never live without Kol. That bastard. He wanted me to suffer and I did. But now would be his turn.

* * *

 _"What if Kol does not return Papa?" Talia questioned as she watched Mikael sharpening his arrows. Kol was finally old enough to follow his father and his older brothers into the woods to learn how to hunt. It would also be the first time Kol went into the woods alone. The Mikaelson twins had always went into the woods together to collect firewoods or herbs but hunting was not a sport for a girl._

 _"He is a strong boy, Talia. Do you not trust that I will keep him safe?" Mikael asked his daughter and she pouted. He watched her fidgeted with her hands and put down the arrow. "Come," he called, as he patted his lap. The little Talia climbed onto her father's lap and looked up at him with her big dark eyes._

 _"I know you'll keep him safe, Papa. But I've seen you return home with blood on your clothes and cuts on your skin. I do not wish to see him hurt," Talia admitted quietly. Mikael smiled at his daughter softly. She did have a special place in his cold, distant heart._

 _"My sweet Talia. Your magic will keep him safe, no? Just like your mother's magic always keep me from harm's way," Mikael said as he stroked Talia's soft brown hair._

 _"Hmm, I think so," she said with a pout on her lips._

 _"Should I tell you about the Mighty God of Thunder again?" Mikael asked and Talia nodded, a big grin on her face. "Well, years ago this village had been hot and dry for many moons. The plants have wilted and the ponds have dried up. The Vikings thought we will have to move, looking for a new home. But then, on one cold and dark night, thunders started to rumble on the sky. Heavy rains started to pour as thunders and lighting come and go every minute. We thought the Mighty Thor had finally answered our prayers but really, he was welcoming his two remarkable warriors into this realm. The little Kol and Talia," Mikael finished his story and Talia chuckled happily._

 _"Is it true?" she asked._

 _"Why would I lie?" Mikael asked, ruffling Talia's hair._

 _"I'm ready, Papa," Kol said, interrupting the two. "Pray for my safe return, Talia," Kol said and Talia pursed her lips before hugging him. This was the first time that they will be separated. Before this, wherever Kol went, Talia will always be by his side._

 _"Be careful," Talia said softly and Kol kissed her cheek._

 _"You know I will be safe," he said._

 _"I will always know," Talia replied with a grin. She went to hug her father's waist. "You too, Papa! Be safe," she said._

 _"We'll see you when the sun sets," Mikael said and smiled before kissing Esther who had come to send her youngest son on his first hunt. Talia watched as her brothers and father disappeared into the wood and looked up to her mother._

 _"I feel weird," she whined._

 _"You have to get used to it, sweet child. I know how strong your bond is," she said, kneeling in front of her magical daughter._

 _"Is it true that we are bounded? That the goddess Freya had bounded our souls," Talia asked and Esther smiled._

 _"I guess. That's what makes you two so wonderful," she said, cupping Talia's face as she stared at her with a content smile. Talia smiled and pecked her mother on the lips. "Come, Ayanna and I wanted to teach you something new today," she said and Talia jumped up and down in excitement. She grabbed her mother's hand and tugged her as she ran out of the door excitedly._

* * *

Walking into the restaurant called Mystic Grill, I headed straight to the bar as my eyes scanned for the raven haired vampire. I smiled at the blonde bartender, taking off my sunglasses.

"Hello darling. Scotch on the rocks, please," I said with a smile and heard his heart thumped faster. They are so cute when they are nervous.

"Can I-can I see an ID please?" he asked and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"No, you can't. Now go fetch me my scotch, sweetheart," I compelled and he nodded. Somehow he wasn't compelled. This human boy was taking vervain. Doesn't matter, I thought as the boy handed me a glass of scotch. I took a sip of it and eavesdropped on the older Salvatore brother that was talking to a human.

 _"Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire,"_ Damon told the human.

 _"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that,"_ he replied unsurely.

 _"Well, red flag number two,"_ Damon said.

 _"Who do you think killed him?_ " the human asked.

 _"I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect,"_ Damon said before I felt his eyes trained on me. _"Or that stranger. Have you seen her here before?"_ he asked him quietly. I remained calm, just enjoying my drink.

 _"Umm no. Don't think so,"_ I heard the human answered warily.

 _"Hmm, I bet she's not human,"_ Damon said.

 _"You think she's a hybrid?_ " the man asked and I remained stoic, trying hard not to smirk.

 _"Let's find out,"_ Damon said and told the human he'll talk later. "Hi, can I buy you a drink?" Damon asked me charmingly as he approached me.

"Already have one, love," I said haughtily and sipped on the scotch boredly. I noticed how he tensed at hearing my accent, and he studied me as he arranged the next words.

"Haven't seen you around here before. You're new in town?" he asked, slipping into the seat next to mine.

"I've been here before. Long, long, long time ago," I said, looking at him dead in the eyes, telling him that I am no human. Damon stared at me tensely and I broke into a chuckle and he seemed unamused. "Relax soldier, I'm here to help."

"Excuse me?" he said and I shrugged.

"A little birdie told me you had some wolf trouble," I said with a sly grin. "I thought I'd help you put it down."

"Who told you that?" Damon asked cautiously.

"Not really the right question, but Katerina told me."

"No, nuh-uh. Any friend of Katherine is an enemy of mine," he said almost in disgust.

"What about an enemy of your enemy?" I asked, cutting him off and he fell quiet, making me smile. "And Katerina is not a friend. She owed me her life," I snapped, feeling the need to correct him. "That bloody hybrid however, is my number one enemy. And I will destroy him but I do need some help," I told him truthfully.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The real question is; can I trust you? You're bloody incompetent when it comes to women," I shot at him before sighing dramatically. "Well, desperate times call for desperate allies. Even if it's two lovesick fools, I supposed that will suffice," I said dryly.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, offended.

"Now where can I find your brother?" I asked, downing my drink.

"You know Stefan?" he asked and I nodded.

"We go way back. Where is he?" I asked again and Damon looked at me distrustfully before yielding.

"He's back in the Boarding House. But he's not…as you remembered," Damon warned and I smirked.

"He's exactly, as I remembered, darling. We'll meet up tonight to discuss the downfall of Niklaus Mikaelson. See you later," I said, putting down several bills on the counter.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Damon said and I looked over my shoulder, contemplating whether to be truthful or not.

"It's Talia. Talia Mikaelson," I said and winked at him, leaving him flabbergasted.

* * *

 _ **1922 - Chicago**_

 _Talia stared at the young ripper affectionately, wiping the little trail of blood that had smeared his lips and chin. Stefan took her fingers into his mouth, cleaning the blood off her fingers._

 _"You remind me of my brother," Talia suddenly said and Stefan released her fingers with a pop._

 _"Brother? Really?" the vampire asked, speechless and she giggled, caressing his cheek. Charming, rogue, a little bit psychotic but most of all was that Stefan revelled in vampirism just like Talia and Kol did._

 _"Well, my brother and I were rather close," Talia told Stefan seductively, her fingers lightly touched his shirt and stroked his arm._

 _"Wow," Stefan said before raising his eyebrow. "How close?" he asked, before kissing her neck and his mouth trailed downwards to her cleavage._

 _"You don't think it's weird?" Talia asked, just testing the young vampire. Where she came from, it was forbidden. Centuries had passed and some still considered their love as taboo and wrong._

 _"My brother and I love the same girl and we died because of her. Love is…well, love," Stefan said between his kisses and Talia chuckled. She was aware of Katerina Petrova and how she had turned Stefan and his brother, Damon._

 _"That's one way to put it. Not to mention how family can be an arse," I said and Stefan laughed._

 _"Your brother…is he as mad as I am?" Stefan asked and Talia grinned._

 _"Worse," she said and Stefan pulled back, giving her a look. "What?"_

 _"A little bit afraid to be honest. I'm sure your brother wouldn't appreciate me touching you…like this," he said teasingly, tracing his callous hand on her bare thigh and she smirked._

 _"You're right, he's very possessive," Talia said, her dark brown eyes not leaving Stefan's green eyes as his hands inched closer to her inner thigh._

 _"Where isn't he with you?" Stefan asked, as he bit Talia's neck, drawing blood._

 _"He's taken from me," she growled and Stefan tensed, realizing her change of mood. He pulled back and saw how her eyes darkened before they softened as she looked at him. "Separation isn't easy for us twins," Talia said and he stroked her hair softly._

 _"Maybe you should just take him back then," he said quietly and Talia stared at the ripper and gave him a genuine smile. He pecked her lips before he pulled down her panties and left trail of wet kisses on her inner thigh as he heard her._

 _"Maybe one day."_

* * *

"Hello, my darling ripper," I greeted Stefan from the door and he looked at me, his green eyes widened in surprise.

"Talia!" he said, jumping down from his bed to hug me.

"Hey," I said, kissing his cheek softly.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, still surprised.

"Saving your arse," I replied dryly, patting his cheek and laughed awkwardly. "I heard what happened."

"Everything?" he asked and I laughed softly.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, now I get it why you hate your brother so much," he said and I laughed.

"You've either gone mad or insane, love. Not even the deranged Talia dared to cross the hybrid bastard," I said and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?" he asked smugly and I felt myself grinning.

"Well, as you know, my father is dead," I stated and Stefan did a little bow.

"You're welcome," Stefan clipped in and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, when I sent Katerina to find Mikael I figured either one of them will cease to exist. Either one is fine with me," I said.

"Ah, scheming behind the scene. Not very Talia-like," Stefan commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're about to see me get my hands dirty," I said with a sly grin.

"You're going rogue?" he asked and I smirked.

"Let's talk about plans tonight with your brother. As for now…I kinda miss my darling ripper," I said and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Stefan. He looked at me for a while before smirking, lifting me by the waist and throwing me down onto the bed.

* * *

 _"Kol, stop it! Stop it!" Talia screamed before her brother threw her into the lake. She screamed before her feet finally finding the ground. She ran her hand down her face to clear her vision and her eyes wild, looking for her twin brother. "You are so dead!" she growled playfully and Kol laughed, diving into the water so that Talia couldn't get to him. Talia screamed and giggled when Kol pinched her side and tickled her ribs before admitting defeat._

 _"Alright, you win!" she said and Kol laughed, running a hand through his wet hair._

 _"When will you ever win, sweet Talia?" Kol mocked her and she splashed the water on his face, before laughing as she swam away._

 _"You know you can't run from me right?" Kol exclaimed and Talia stuck her tongue out childishly at him._

 _"Real mature," Kol said and caught Talia's feet, and he pulled her to him before hugging her waist. They stayed in each other's arm for a while before Kol released her._

 _"Come on now, let's dry off," he said and Talia whined, but followed him nevertheless. Talia pressed and twisted her hair several times to get rid of the water and did the same with her underdress. Kol lied on the grass and pat the spot next to him. They dried off under the sun with Kol dozing off and Talia playing with the flower._

 _"Kol! Talia!" Elijah exclaimed in shocked and disapproval, appearing between the trees._

 _"Elijah! Sorry, we were just about to go back," Talia said, not realizing it had almost gotten dark._

 _"Get dressed! Both of you," Elijah scolded and Talia pouted. She grabbed her dress that she hung on the tree and glanced at Elijah's disapproving glare. She wondered why. Mikael trusted Talia in the woods and she's older now, for Elijah to scold her for playing in the woods. She wasn't a child anymore._

 _"Stop being such a bore, 'Lijah. We were just-" Kol's words were cut off with Elijah grabbing his arm harshly and pulling him away from their sister. Talia looked at them in confusion as she put on her dress quickly. Kol seemed furious at whatever Elijah had said and Talia quickly laced her dress before interrupting her brothers._

 _"Come on, I'm ready," Talia said and Kol shrugged of his arm from Elijah's grip and pulled Talia closer to him as he walked in a faster pace than Elijah._

 _"What's going on?" Talia had asked._

 _"Nothing," Kol answered, planting a kiss on her temple as Elijah frowned at the closeness of the Mikaelson twins. Talia wrapped her arm on Kol's waist and pulled him closer, trying to calm him down. She felt her heart getting heavy, a sign that Kol was not at peace._


	3. Of Witches and Wolves

**Chapter 3: Of Witches and Wolves**

 **Mystic Falls**

" _Mother, what is this name again?" young Talia questio_ _ned as she pulled the familiar green herb from the soil and placed it neatly in the basket._

" _That is called thyme. Do you remember what it is for?" Esther asked and Talia tilted her head to the side, thinking._

" _I know it is for medicine," she answered softly, afraid if it was the wrong answer and Esther smiled affectionately._

" _It's for your father's cough," she said and Talia nodded._

" _Bekah!" Talia scolded, as her little sister scooped the herbs from the basket and threw it onto the ground._

" _She's still a child, Talia," Esther reprimanded her eldest girl and Talia pouted._

" _What else do we need?" she asked, getting up and dusting her skirt._

" _Those white flowers over there. Take some and come back to me. Be careful, understand?" Esther said and Talia nodded. She walked over to the cliff and picked up a bunch of white petals flower. After gathering all the needed herbs and flowers, the mother and daughters headed back to their house. Kol and Nik were in front of the gates, practicing with bow and arrows with another two boys, Erik and Hagan._

" _Mother, this time can I try to cook cough potion for father?" Talia asked, seeing Esther cuddling Rebekah. It was a long walk from the forest and Rebekah had insisted to follow and she wasn't the only one who was tired. Yet, Talia forced her feet to walk as she carried the basket containing herbs._

" _Of course, my sweet. Do you remember the steps?" Esther asked and Talia nodded enthusiastically. "I'll put Rebekah down for a nap. Why don't you start dicing?" Esther said and Talia pouted but obliged anyway._

" _Talia!" Kol exclaimed upon realizing his twin. He quickly dropped the bow onto the ground and ran to her._

" _Have you even hit the target today?" Talia teased and Kol rolled his eyes as he took the basket from Talia's hands._

" _What's this for?" Kol questioned._

" _It's for father's cough. Mother allowed me to try and cook it this time," she said._

" _Can I help?" Kol asked._

" _You're just going to fool around with the fire and disturb me," Talia said and Kol chuckled, nudging his twin on the side that she almost fell._

" _Kol!" she hissed, chasing her twin that had already started running to the kitchen._

* * *

" _Father!" Talia screamed ecstatically as Mikael, Finn and Elijah returned from their hunting trip. Talia hugged Mikael's leg and he laughed, before picking her up and kissing her cheek._

" _What have you been up to, little girl?" Mikael asked._

" _I made some medicine for your cough!" Talia said excitedly and Mikael laughed._

" _Did you now? You're learning from your Mama?" he asked and she nodded._

" _She made it herself," Esther interrupted proudly, ruffling Talia's hair as she kissed Mikael on the cheek._

" _You better not poison me, my little girl," Mikael said and Talia giggled._

" _Papa! Papa!" Rebekah whined, asking to be picked up and Talia only held Mikael tighter, annoyed at her little sister._

" _You're hurt!" Talia said, only seeing the long cut on Mikael's bicep as she released her father from her embrace._

" _It is just a scratch, sweetheart," he calmed his daughter and Talia shook her head. She pressed her tiny palm on the cut and closed her eyes in concentration. She had been able to heal Kol's bruise yesterday without intention. When she opened her eyes, she saw the cut had disappeared and her father was looking at her in awe._

" _My sweet, miracle, daughter," Mikael said proudly, kissing Talia in the cheek and she grinned, feeling wonderful and happy at her progress in witchcraft._

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Present**

"So you're in love with the doppelganger _again_?" I asked, admiring my view of Stefan as he put on his pants.

"Were," he corrected me and I laughed.

"Oh, please. I'm eight centuries older than you, darling. Even if you turn it off, that kind of love never goes away," I said as I watched as Stefan buttoned his shirt quietly. "You go further down this path, you may never get her back, you know?"

"Maybe I'm better off without her," Stefan said, shrugging and I smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't met her, but sounds like she is just like her previous doppelgangers. Stringing along two brothers," I said, pouring some bourbon into the glass, naked.

"Please put some clothes on. You know how I'm easily seduced by you," Stefan added with a playful grin, making me laughed.

"Then spend some time with me," I said, licking my lips and he groaned.

"I would, if, if you tell me who's in the locked coffin and how the hell do we open it," he said, and my lips curled into a smirk.

"It'd be more fun for you to find out yourself. So go find that Bennet witch," I said and he made a face, before kissing me hard on the lips.

"Talia Mikaelson, always playing games," Stefan said and I chuckled, winking as he left.

* * *

 **Cádiz** _ **,**_ _ **Spain – 1700**_

" _So ladies, we are growing very bored in the village, so I suggest to my darling twin here that we should play a little game," Kol drawled as he played with Talia's brown locks._

" _Whoever managed to gouge another's eyeball, we'll let her live," Talia said and the three human women exchanged frightened looks with each other. Talia threw a knife and a fork at the women and grinned._

" _Ladies," Kol called out in glee._

" _Begin," Talia announced. At first there wasn't any movement. Then the woman with curly blonde hair grabbed a fork and tackle a younger brunette woman while the third woman screamed._

" _Look at her go!" Kol said, laughing as he drank his ale._

" _I love her spirit. I think I'm going to keep her," Talia said._

" _Please. Have mercy," the brunette woman that was attacked had cuts and scratches on her face as she tried to shield her eyes._

" _That one's trying to escape," Talia said, as she noticed the third woman crawling quietly underneath a table._

" _Should we get her?" Kol asked and Talia shook her head, smiling._

" _Not yet," she said and kissed Kol's hand. The twins were about to kiss but a bloodcurdling scream from the women stopped them. The blonde human was breathing heavily and the Mikaelson twins looked at her, slightly impressed._

" _What's your name?" Talia asked._

" _Mirabelle," she answered._

" _Have you always been this aggressive?" Kol asked, slightly amused._

" _Only when I have to survive," she answered coldly. "I've heard about you two. Immortal demons that drink blood at night."_

" _Would you like to become like us?" Kol asked, and Talia glanced at her twin as she smiled._

" _Will I be stronger?" the human girl asked and Talia grinned. She had found her protégé._

" _Go kill the other one," she said, nodding at the wooden table at the corner of the room. The blonde looked at the twins warily before standing up. She grabbed a vase and ducked under the table. Talia ignored the commotion as she grabbed the poor human that was missing an eye. She was still alive and in pain._

" _Just the way that I like," Talia said, grabbing the brunette by her hair and dragging her towards Kol. She threw the woman on him and grinned as she watched Kol's vampire face came forth._

" _Together?" Kol asked, stroking Talia's cheek as her grin widened, and he watched in awe as her eyes turned red and dark veins appeared underneath her eyes._

* * *

 **Mystic Grill - Present**

I watched as Klaus sipped on his drink as he played dart, while talking on the phone with one of his hybrids. All I wanted to do was throw him against the wall and punch him in the face until all that's left is his cracked skull and rip his heart out slowly and painfully. I took a deep breath and pushed all the anger and pain aside, steadying my emotions.

" _If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word,"_ the hybrid said.

"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do?" Klaus asked.

" _I got it covered,"_ his hybrid said and he hanged up. I picked up a dart and threw it sharp in the bullseyes, missing his face by an inch.

"What about making friends with your least favourite sister?" I asked him, enjoying the surprised look on his face.

"Talia," Klaus said, the surprise in his blue eyes faded and was replaced with remorse.

"Miss me?" I asked him, and swallowed the pain that I felt as I looked at my half-brother. I could still remember his betrayal. "I heard you killed Father," I added, to lighten the mood. Nik seemed in pain, but forced himself to smile.

"Sorry that you missed it," he said and I shrugged.

"Now that he's gone," I began and he grimaced.

"You want me to undagger Kol," Nik said.

"Not just him. I want everyone, including our Finn!" I demanded.

"You've always hated him," Nik said and I rolled my eyes.

"You promised me that Kol would only sleep for two decades. Now it's been almost a century," I hissed.

"Come with me," Nik said and I hid my confusion. Nik didn't have the coffins, so what the bloody hell was he going to show me?

* * *

 **Chicago, 1922**

" _Talia, I bumped into this beautiful blonde vampire-" Stefan said in hushed tone, excited to meet another vampire when he noticed a blonde man next to Talia in their booth._

" _That would be our sister, Rebekah. And I suggest you stay away from her if you do not wish to lose your limb," the man said, so casually as he spout the death threat._

" _Stefan, this is my brother, Nik. The bastard that ruined my life," Talia said in despise. Upon being introduced, Stefan's hand flew to the knife and stepped closer to Talia, ready to protect her._

" _Ah, is he one of your guard dogs or your new plaything?" Nik asked and Talia rolled her eyes, before touching Stefan's hand gently to tell him to calm down._

" _He's a friend of mine so I do not want you to touch even a single strand of his hair," she said coldly and Nik smiled wide, showing his dimples._

" _A friend? What would Kol say?" Nik asked with a devilish grin._

" _Nothing, because he's lying in the coffin," she snapped, glaring daggers at her brother._

" _My little Talia," he said and Talia gave him murderous glare. "Don't be so bitter. It could be you, you know lying in the coffin somewhere in cold, dark cellar. But I chose to let you enjoy your freedom because I've always preferred you better than Kol."_

" _This is still a punishment," she hissed, tortured. Stefan noticed Talia had curled her hand into a fist so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was holding herself back. Why?_

" _And now you should know better than to go behind my back concocting plan to kill me!" Nik said, looking at his half-sister mercilessly._

" _That was not what we were doing!" Talia exclaimed exasperatedly._

" _Then what? Tell me, sister," he said._

" _I am protecting you, Nik. Believe it or not," she said, standing up before bending down to Nik's ears. "We're not the only siblings that were planning to stab you in the back," she whispered softly that even Stefan barely able to hear her. Their eyes met for a moment as Nik stared at Talia, and she just shook her head. She left him and grab the young vampire with her and Nik's eyes fell to her youngest sister, dancing in the crowd._

 _Rebekah?_

* * *

"Are you here to dagger me?" I asked Nik suspiciously. I looked around the hall, it was decorated elegantly. I followed Nik upstairs and he opened the door to one of the many rooms. It was decorated in black and white. With a large portrait of Kol and I, hanged above the bed.

"It's for me?" I asked him quietly.

"And Kol," Nik said. "I did break my promise to you about undaggaring Kol decades ago. But once Mikael is dead, I did plan on waking up all of our siblings," Nik said.

"You're telling the truth," I said, almost in surprise and Nik almost laughed.

"I am, Talia. I do want our family reunited again. Here, in Mystic Falls where we had lived a thousand years ago," Nik said.

"So? Wake them up," I said.

"I would love to but your little ripper had taken the coffins and hidden them from me," Nik said and I feigned surprise and anger.

"Stefan did what?" I asked, jaws clenching.

"He took the coffins because I took away his humanity. He knew that the coffins were my weakness," Nik said and was cut off as I threw him against the wall.

"You let him took Kol?" I growled, pinning him against the wall, my fangs bared. "You promised me he would be safe!"

"He is, for now," Nik said, almost pleadingly and I let out a growl before releasing him.

"Where is he?" I asked, trying to calm my fury.

"He hid them away," Nik said and I glared at him.

"So find him!" I yelled and he pinched the bridge of his nose, about to lose it with my temper.

"If it had been that easy, I would have done it by now," Nik said and I huffed.

"Fine, I believe I should be reunited with the bloody ripper first," I said and I felt Nik smiled at me.

"I miss you, you know," he said. "And I'll get our family back. I give you my words. You can trust me," he said quietly, before leaving me by myself. I sighed, my thoughts were racing as I formulated a plan. I looked around the room and sighed, before noticing it. On the bedside table was a frame of black and white photograph, of the night at the disastrous Christmas party in 1919. Next to it were a wooden wolves toy that was carved over a thousand years ago.

* * *

 _Talia had just returned from helping Ayanna delivering a baby. She was heading to the river, to clean herself when she saw Nik sitting under a tree. She crept quietly towards him and yelp a little, startling Nik._

" _Talia!" he groaned, startled. Nik hissed as he noticed he had accidentally cut his fingers and blood was oozing profusely, earning giggles from Talia._

" _Don't be a child. It's just a cut," she said before chanting a verse of spells and Nik's cut healed in a second. He wiped the blood on his trousers and she noticed his wince of pain as he moved._

" _Father will hit you if he finds you carving wood instead of hunting," she said, noticing Nik was carving woods into an animal._

" _He'll hit me either way," Nik replied quietly and Talia bit her lower lip, feeling sorry for her brother. Mikael had always been so harsh and cruel towards Niklaus. When Talia was little, she couldn't understand why. And now that she was older, she still couldn't understand._

" _Show me," Talia asked and Nik shook his head._

" _I can heal you," she persuaded softly._

" _And he'll just hit me again," he said and Talia huffed._

" _Ow!" Nik exclaimed as she poked his bruised ribs and Talia grinned innocently._

" _Do you want me to heal you," she asked and poked him again. "Or not?"_

" _Always a nuisance," Nik muttered under his breath and she just giggled. Nik pulled up his shirt and she saw cuts from the whips and bruised from the beating. She bit back a sigh and softly touched his skin as she whispered the Old Norse language. Nik watched in wonder as his skin healed and the pain disappeared._

" _Thank you," he said and Talia smiled, kissing his cheek._

" _You can always count on me, Nik. Kol isn't the only brother of mine," Talia said and dusted her bloodied dress as she stood up, skipping to the river as she hummed._

"Can I count on you this time, Talia?" Nik asked and I looked up from the drawing. He was standing at the doorway.

"Can I trust you, brother?" I questioned him back and he looked away.

* * *

"I want our family reunited again. That is the truth," he said and I raised an eyebrow at him, not trusting his words at all. "After two decades had passed, Elijah had left me. Awakening Kol at that time felt…like gambling. I would be losing another brother. It is wrong, I…I can never justify my acts against all of you, Talia. I was never a good brother to you," Nik said and I stared at him. That was his apology. I couldn't believe it but I wasn't naïve to trust him all the way.

"I will talk to Stefan and ask for the coffins," I said quietly.

"He has lost his mind, Talia. He isn't afraid of me or my threats," Nik said. "What makes you think he'll hand it over to you?"

"You underestimate me, Nik. Even you have never seen me going rogue," I said calmly and placed the wooden wolves gently on the table. I walked over to him and opened my palm outward, waiting for my assurance. He was hesitant, before finally pulling out the silver dagger from his pocket and handed it over to me.

"And even you, wouldn't dare to cross me then," I said under my breath, before walking out of the mansion.

* * *

No one knew how dangerous Talia Mikaelson was. Everyone in the supernatural world cowered in fear at the ruthless Klaus Mikaelson. Everyone respected the noble Elijah Mikaelson. Everyone knew the soft hearted Rebekah Mikaelson couldn't be underestimated. And they all have always prayed to never cross paths with the Mikaelson twins, simply because the twins are psychopaths. They weren't as ruthless as Klaus, no, they are much worse.

And Talia without Kol, is like raging fire that cannot be extinguished. They are bounded by souls and without one another, no one can control them.


End file.
